


You Are My Favorite Fantasy, a Fatal Love Song

by Hemmo96_Forever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Packs, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Werewolves, adding tags as I go, louis is clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmo96_Forever/pseuds/Hemmo96_Forever
Summary: Louis moves back to his hometown after years of his mother avoiding the inevitable. He didn't mean to get lost in the woods that night, but maybe it's for the better that he did.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Title from "Wildflower" by 5 Seconds of Summer☆
> 
> Hey everybody! I have to add tags as I go along, I'm not exactly sure what will apply yet! This is the first fic I've posted on AO3, but I've been active on Wattpad for years. I'm not planning on re-loading stories from there onto here, but if people want me to I'd be more than happy to oblige. My username on Wattpad is the same as on here (Hemmo96_forever).
> 
> Comments & Kudos inspire me to write more!

Louis had never been more confused in his entire life. 

Just two days ago, he was living comfortably in him and his mother's two-bedroom home, halfway across the country. Now, he found himself in a town he had only heard his mother speak of briefly, and usually in conversations about how she wished to, "Never return". 

Why would she willingly come back if she claimed she never wanted to come back? 

Louis sighed, glaring out the window of what was apparently his "childhood home", as if he was old enough to truly remember any place he lived at when he was only months old. His mother had been very vague with him about the whole situation. Whenever he asked why they came back if she always warned him that they were to never come back to this town, she would answer with a simple, "It is what had to be done".

The most confusing part might be how Louis has seen approximately zero people. He has seen no cars or people, and if he didn't see various small houses lining a couple streets, he would have believed that they moved to a ghost town. With the constant expression of concealed fear on his mother's face, it wouldn't surprise him if this actually was a cursed ghost town that belongs on TV. 

He turned away from the window, heaving himself up to go pester his mother with more questions, wondering if she’ll now answer any of them. He made his way down to the living room, confused when she wasn’t sitting in the thick brown armchair he had last seen her in.

“Mom?” Louis yelled out, panic seizing his chest when he received no reply. His mom would have told him if she was heading out, so there was no reason why she wouldn’t be here. 

Louis ran through the house, panicking even more when his mother was nowhere to be found. He finally settled when he looked out the window and noticed his mother sitting unmoving on the grass, her gaze fixed on the thick woods behind their home. 

His toes curled as he walked barefoot in the dewy grass, not liking the cold temperature against the soles of his feet. “Mom, are you okay?” Louis asked, worried when his mother didn’t even turn away from her mindless stare into the forest.

“Louis, you need to promise me something. You will never venture into those woods. Ever. I will explain everything in time, but you need to stay away until I tell you so. Got it?” Her tone was harsh, contrary to her typical gentle nature, and Louis was taken aback by the almost aggresive way she warned him in.

“I- Yeah mom, I can do that,” Louis replied, now even more curious to explore a place so off-limits to him. He sat next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She adjusted her hand so it was against his cheek, pulling him closer. 

“You’re my entire world. I can’t lose you, not after all this time,” She said, emotion thick in her voice. 

“What do you mean? I’m not going anywhere,” Louis claimed, bringing a hand up to rub his mother’s back. “I’m always going to be by your side, you’re my best friend after all.”

He could have sworn that she whispered back with, “You’re not my baby anymore,” but he thought he could have only imagined that as she scooped her tiny son into her arms and held him as if it was the last time they could touch. 

_____

It was two in the morning and Louis couldn’t sleep. After the weird afternoon spent in the backyard, his mother retired to her room quickly. When Louis checked on her earlier in the night, she was passed out, but even in her sleep a worried look was permanently etched onto her face.

He found himself standing in front of the glass sliding doors leading to the backyard, stare fixed on the pitch black forest in front of him. He didn’t even register he was moving until he was suddenly a foot away from a barely-visible entrance. 

It felt like the woods were a magnet, and Louis was helpless to the internal calling he felt towards the place. His feet carried him through a non-existent trail, shockingly not stumbling despite feeling as though he wasn’t conciously moving his body. Suddenly, he heard a quiet noise of footsteps behind him, sounding too quiet to be human.

He didn’t even realize he had climbed up the tree until he looked down, staring with wide eyes at the dark ground, surprised he wasn’t struggling to see everything as much as he thought he should be. Below him, though, was what truly sent shivers down his spine.

A real life, black wolf stood at the foot of the tree he had taken cover in. It was sniffing insistently at the base of the trunk, then growled and looked upwards into the branches. Louis choked but kept his grounding on the thankfully stable branch he was perched on. 

The wolf growled again, then quickly sprinted deeper into the forest, perplexing Louis greatly. He sighed in relief at the wolf’s depature, but remained in the branch to catch his breath. He wasn’t questioning why his mother was so adament about him not going into the woods now, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet. A small voice in his head was telling him to stay, that this place was his actual home. 

Louis knew he shouldn’t be listening to that voice, but he was helpless seeing as his body appeared to be controlled by that little voice in the present. 

He began to adjust himself so he could start to get down from the tree, but as soon as he moved, not one, but three wolves leaped out from behind various logs and bushes, growling at him. Louis immediately stilled, not wanting to die. His uneasy breathing returned, and as he went to return to his previous postion, his foot slipped.

He fell at least ten feet right onto his back, the breath instantly knocked out of his lungs. He quickly shut his eyes, not wishing to see the wolves lunge at him with blood thirsty eyes. Instead of the wolves tearing him to pieces like he expected, nothing happened. After mentally assessing himself for injuries and not finding anything extremely pressing, he slowly opened his eyes.

A whine of shock fell from his mouth, and before he could even begin to wonder where that noise came from, the look he was given immediately shut off his inner thoughts.

In front of Louis stood three, extremely naked humans. 

“Look what we have here boys, a trespasser. Reckon we should bring him back to the pack and let them have a go at ‘im?” A taller man with a buzzed haircut asked, not speaking to Louis. _Pack? What the hell are they talking about?_

“Wait, smell him. He has Jay’s scent all over him,” Another man asked, with dark hair falling down to his forehead. 

“Jay? I thought she escaped away from here years ago after-” The first man was cut off by the third, previously silent one.

“I summoned her back. You know pack members cannot ignore an alpha order. She has unfinished business here…” The man, who Louis couldn’t see due to his limited view from the forest floor, trailed off. Louis thought he was dreaming. How could these people know his mother? She had never spoke of his birthplace, so he assumed she had nothing to miss here, and nobody that knew her.

He was very wrong apparently. 

“Do you think this is her son then?” A voice said, causing Louis to whimper unintentionally. He didn’t need to see all three of them to tell that all eyes were suddenly on him.

“Zayn, sit him up against the trunk,” The third voice stated, and suddenly Louis felt arms seize him up by his armpits and rest him against the tree trunk of the tree he had just fallen out of.

Louis finally got a decent look at the three people in front of him, choking on his breath a little when he made eye contact with the tallest one with bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the dim light the forest provided.With his new postion, a sudden burst of confidence overtook him, and he finally managed to ask, “ Who are you guys, and what happened to the wolves that were just here?”

The three men looked at each other and began to laugh. “Jay definitely hid that part of his life from him. Oh, this is absolutely beautiful boys,” The one with green eyes smirked, bringing his gaze back onto Louis. 

“Don’t worry baby boy, we’ll handle you from here. We’ll tell you everything that your fugitive mother hid from you,” The man said, causing Louis to gulp.

It was decided then. Louis was fucked.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the month late update, but I've been trying to finish up school for the year and it's been a lot of work, but with the last of my exams today I'll have more spare time :)
> 
> This chapter isn't that great, and I'll probably rewrite at some point, but I really want to get an update out just to get this show on the road. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> & I hope you all are staying safe throughout this craziness, please remember to social distance as much as you can! Sending good vibes your way :)
> 
> Comments & kudos inspire me to write more <3

Louis was trembling from where he sat on the ground, staring up helplessly at the large three men in front of him.

“To answer your question baby boy, I’m Harry. This is Zayn,” Harry gestured to the dark haired man that remained at Louis’s side after sitting the boy up. “This is Liam,” He pointed to the other guy who was standing in a similar position to Harry, essentially blocking any pathway for Louis to escape.

As if he could escape with the lingering pain and escalating fear he felt right now.

“What about-” Louis started, stopping himself when a deep growl came from Harry, startling him. Louis didn’t even know that type of noise could come from a human.

Harry smirked at his response. “Guess you do have some instinct in you. Spirits, I can’t believe Jay would hide such a treasure from me.”

Harry stalked forward until he was at Louis’s feet, where Louis could more clearly see the sarcastic amusement on the man’s face. The dimples in his cheeks would’ve been something Louis would swoon over if they were in a different situation, one that didn’t involve Louis being completely in over his head. 

“So. I was going to assume you were a beta, but then you reacted so...submissively towards me.” Harry snorted, leaning down and sticking his face mere inches away from Louis’ own.

Louis couldn’t breathe.

Then, before Louis could react, the green eyed man pushed Louis’ head to the right and held it there, swiftly adjusting the two of them so Louis sat trapped in Harry’s embrace. He instantly began struggling against the grip Harry had on him, but stopped again when he heard a warning rumble emit from Harry’s chest.

Harry had stuck his face into the side of Louis’ neck and was breathing deeply, perplexing Louis. Why would he want to smell him? That’s not exactly _normal_ behavior…

“What are you doing? Get off of me!” Louis tried to yell, but it came out more like a whimper. He attempted to thrash in the hold he was in, but it felt like he was paralyzed after the threatening rumble Harry made. 

The man stayed silent, continuing to sniff out Louis’ neck, before removing his head and smirking up to his friends. “I know why Jay ran now boys. This one here’s an omega.”

Louis watched as Liam and Zayn’s eyes widened at the announcement, but was equally as confused as before. _Omega_ bounced around his head like a mantra, and his confusion doubled when Harry refused to let him go like Louis assumed he would. 

Instead, the man adjusted Louis so he was being cradled in his arms, and suddenly stood up, holding the tiny boy close to his chest as if he was a damsel in distress. 

“Harry are you sure? There hasn’t been a male omega in-“

“Two hundred years, I know. I’m certain he is though.” Harry cut Liam off.

“What are you guys talking about? What even _is_ an omega?” Louis was bewildered by the entire conversation, not understanding what half the words thrown around even mean.

“We’ll show you, don’t worry.” Harry replied. 

Something in Louis snapped. He had to get out of there, now. He didn’t realize he had escaped Harry’s clutches until he felt the ground beneath his feet, running deeper into the woods.

Adrenaline fueled his movements as he weaved through the thickets, slipping slightly on the leaves. As quickly as the run started, it ended as something large jumped onto Louis’ back, pinning him to the ground.

Small whines escaped Louis’ mouth, surprising him with how inhuman they sounded. ” _Turn back, baby boy. I know you have it in you,”_ A familiar voice in Louis’ head spoke calmly, shocking Louis with how it wasn’t his own internal voice.

_Turn back?_

_“Yes love, you need to turn back. You’ve had your run, but I caught you baby.”_

It was then that Louis looked down to where his hands should’ve been, but instead were two gleaming white paws. He screamed, or at least attempted to, seeing as the sound came out as a howl instead.

 _“I know you’re scared. Just imagine your hands, and slowly imagine the rest of your body being human again.”_ Harry’s voice echoed through his mind again, and Louis was having a hard time staying conscious throughout all this.

The wolf on top of Louis continued to pin him down, but instead of feeling imprisoned, he almost felt safe by the touch. As if it was a personal security blanket, protecting him from outside dangers.

Louis followed the bizarre instructions from the strangely familiar voice talking in his mind, trying to picture his regular hands below him instead of the white paws he saw currently. 

He felt the body on top of him grow bigger, or maybe he was getting smaller from his position underneath the wild animal. When he looked down again, his own two hands were present instead of the….

Louis didn’t even want to think about what just happened. It was just...too absurd.

He felt the fur change to what felt like human skin, and he looked up in absolute bewilderment when he made eye contact with Harry. 

It was as if the initial attraction he was feeling before was multiplied by a million. A scent of warm vanilla, suffocatingly close to him, followed by less attractive smells of wet grass and mint, hit his nose, but there was nothing Louis could see that could possibly give off those smells.

The forest was much clearer than before the...incident as well. Louis jolted, as much as he could while he was still pinned underneath Harry, when he discovered that he could now somehow see clearly through the dark, as if it was illuminated by something but he knew it was not. 

“Does that answer any followup questions?” Harry smirked, refusing to move off of Louis yet again. 

Louis fish mouthed for a second, trying to remember how to speak sentences that would convey the absolute bewilderment he’s feeling. 

“I- was I-” He stuttered, going pliant when he felt a pressure on the back of his neck. 

“Were you just a wolf? Is that what you’re trying to ask babe?” Harry taunted, “I bet you’re having a bit of a sensory overload. Usually the first shift happens in a more controlled manner, but that obviously wasn’t a possibility for you.”

“I was a fucking wolf? You’re joking, that’s against the laws of everything. You can’t just randomly change species!” Louis screeched, “wolf” triggering something deep within him.

“You’re right, you can’t change species, especially not randomly. But you’re not a human, so that’s why being a wolf was possible.”

“I- what is that even supposed to mean? Of course I’m a human!” Louis protested weakly, going limp again when the pressure returned to his neck. 

“Humans don’t change into wolves, baby boy.” Harry said, voicing the inner thoughts Louis was having that was second guessing approximately everything he knew about anything.

“Then what am I? How could I not be a human?” 

“I think you know the answer to that one,” Harry said, confirming what Louis didn’t want to believe.

He couldn’t be a _werewolf._ He knows they don’t exist. 

But how else could you explain the situation he’s in right now? That doesn’t just happen.

“I know you’re scared and confused, but you have to let me keep you calm. You have to submit to me fully, baby boy. You’re still holding back mentally, and you’re going to go into a drop if you don’t trust me to keep you safe,” Harry said the second that Louis’ breathing pattern began to signal that he was going into an omega drop.

Louis tried to follow the breathing pattern of the giant man still on top of him, but found he couldn’t regulate his breathing. Before he knew it, the voices around him faded into nothing, and he drifted into unconsciousness with zero thought of the consequences.

_____

Louis slowly came back to consciousness, and he almost managed to convince himself that the entire encounter hadn’t happened until he smelt the now-familiar smell of vanilla. 

The voices around him seemed off, just a little too far away to be registered clearly. He felt a hand squeeze gently at the nape of his neck, which was suddenly like an anchor for him to come fully back to reality, but kept his eyes shut tightly still. 

“Come all the way back up baby, I want to see your eyes. Can you do that for me, _Louis_?” Louis heard, snapping completely back when he remembered that he had never given any of the men his name.

“How do you know my name?” Louis asked groggily, slowly peeling his eyes open just to be met with Harry’s forest green eyes inches away from his face.

“We asked you when you were in your drop,” Was the reply he got, which didn’t answer any of the millions of questions still swirling around his cluttered mind.

Louis slowly blinked, trying to move his hand up to his eyes to rub away the disoriented feeling, but found that his hands were trapped between Harry’s body and his own.

“Uh, Harry? Can you please get off of me?” 

“No, omegas need physical support after a drop, and seeing as that was your first one, you’re going to be needing this more than anything,” Was the answer Louis got, upsetting him. He hates being coddled, and with the insufferable man on top of him it was hard not to feel overwhelmed.

But the more Louis focused on how he was feeling, he realized that the pressure of Harry laying on him was almost comforting, almost like it was stabilizing him. Physical touch was never a needed thing for him, so it was confusing why he would be so dependent on a stranger for comfort.

“Can you at least answer a few of my questions then? For starters, where the hell am I?” Louis asked, staring at Harry with what he hoped was his best guilt tripping face.

“You’re at my pack, baby boy. More specifically, in my den. What an honor for you, most people aren’t allowed in,” Harry said as if that explained anything, or even meant anything to Louis.

“Well, where in the town is this? I didn’t know you guys called houses ‘dens’ out here, but to each their own I guess-” Louis cut off when there was a hand at the back of his neck, squeezing lightly at the base. The action settled him immediately, making Louis feel like his limbs were putty underneath Harry’s incredibly fit body (that Louis was trying his best to ignore).

“This isn’t part of the town. The town’s just set up so humans don’t bother us, they won’t suspect anything from a small, close-knit town.”

“Suspect anything? What, are you guys a cult?” 

“No, we’re not a cult. We’re a pack, a family. Werewolves have to stick together.”

“You keep saying ‘we’ as if I’m included in that-”

Harry cut Louis off. “You are included in that. You might not know everything about werewolf life, but I’m going to show you exactly what our life involves. You’re still pack, and pack sticks together.”

Louis’ eyes widened, not sure how to respond to that. “You’re sounding awfully cult-y for somebody who’s claiming this isn’t a cult.” That earned Louis a chuckle, the dimples Louis was subconsciously craving to see again made another appearance.

“I promise we aren’t a cult, cross my heart and everything. You don’t understand the pack dynamics yet, and I promise I’ll tell you, but for now you need to take it slow. Omega drops are serious, you need to rest for the time being,” Harry said, causing Louis to groan in frustration.

“I’m just going to panic more if I don’t get actual answers instead of cryptic sounding shit!”

Harry rolled his eyes, his grip on the back of Louis’ neck becoming firmer. “If you’re not willing to accept my answers as the truth, then I can’t help you.”

“Fine, I’ll pretend your bullshit answers mean something if you actually let me ask questions.”

Harry smirked. “You have yourself a deal, omega.”

“That’s my first question. Why do you keep calling me that? What the hell is an omega?” Louis started, having a million thoughts rolling around in his mind but struggling to decide which one should be first.

“Basic werewolf biology. We have a primary gender, like male or female or however you choose to identify, and then a secondary gender. Those secondary genders are alpha, beta, or omega. Betas are the closest to humans as werewolves get, with the only differences being that they can change into a wolf. Alphas are dominant wolves, always the leader of a pack, and have different biology than that of a human. We reproduce differently, and can only reproduce with an omega. Omegas are only able to reproduce with alphas, and reproduce differently than humans as well. Regardless of their primary gender, they have a womb and can give birth to a child. Omegas usually give birth to two or more pups at a time though. Also, they’re more submissive than alphas. Alphas and omegas mate together, while betas mate together. The rest can be explained later, but that’s the basics.” The more Harry explained, the more Louis began to freak out.

He can have babies? Naturally? 

“I- How do you even know I’m an omega? You can’t just look at somebody and know they have a womb. Also, last time I checked, males don’t have wombs so I couldn’t be one anyways,” Louis protested, but deep down, he had an inkling that this “alpha” was telling the truth.

“That’s another thing about werewolves: our senses. We have a much better nose than humans, something you would have noticed by now. Everybody has a distinct smell, and once you’re more experienced with these senses, you’d be able to tell somebody’s secondary gender with your nose alone. I promise you, I wouldn’t lie about you being a male omega, it’s too rare,” Harry said. 

“How is it rare? You’re making it seem like they’re quite common,” Louis asked, trying to wrap his head around the crazy ideas being introduced to him.

“Well, this pack hasn’t seen a male omega in over 200 years. We thought they had become extinct, yet here you are,” Harry said softly, placing his hand that wasn’t on the back of Louis’ neck on the top of Louis’ head and slowly petting his head, sensing the distress his own words were giving the newly-discovered omega.

“Is that why my mother ran then?” Louis asked, causing Harry to pause mid-pet.

“Yes and no. Your mother isn’t the person you think she is, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter below & what might happen next! :)


End file.
